


You had me at first beat

by Ananas



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met him when he was staring at you moving trough the studio window.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s30.photobucket.com/user/Ana91/media/mikoshiba.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing your heart out

Seijuro let out a deep sign and took a sip of his water bottle when the boys had decided to take a break from running and had stopped for a little while to drink some water and let their breath come steadier before running back to the academy. Well, Nitori and Momotarou were trying to steady their breath after being stupid and asking the older Mikoshiba to help them improve their endurance since they felt that they lacked it. 

“Mikoshiba senpai how much have we run all ready?” Nitori asked the older red headed sibling but got no answer and looked behind him with Momo and saw Seijuro stand in front of one of the Showcases like he was frozen with a tomato red face. The boys walked to look what the captain was so intensely watching. 

That was the first time Seijuro saw you….

You were having your rehearses for the coming show and the instructor had assigned you a solo dance since she knew your movements would be fluid enough from your old ballet days. The song that was playing right now in your dance remix was from an American artist called Nick Jonas and the song was about how the girl had chained the boy to herself and the boy couldn’t break free. The tempo was slow, but fast enough in the instrumental parts you could do proper hip hop moves with the moves you usually used when you were out clubbing with your friends. 

Your big sister had given the style a name “man capturing hips-show” as a joke, but you knew what your body could do and your instructor had said to do whatever you wanted with the routine so right now you were on the floor standing on your knees and basically having air sex if your moves were anything to go by. It was a wave like move that rolled from your hips to your back and ended with a push the chest out as a loop. 

Then you made a move to jump back up to stand and do your hop moves before the second chorus when you were imagining you were moving a hula-hoop in a slow motion and sliding down a strip pole before sliding on the floor and making the last hand movements and the end pose and stayed on it so you could gasp a little air in to your lungs before getting up and wiping a couple of beads of sweat off your forehead before turning towards the window to get your towel and water bottle only to jump a little with a sweat drop on your head as you saw the three blushing faces pressed against the glass and staring at you.

You let out an embarrassed chuckle and got your bottle and towel quickly from the floor and walked quickly away to change so that the next group could get to practice.

*week forward*

It was a Friday and Samezuka was busting with excitement. Someone’s girlfriend was a part of a dance group at a local studio and they had gotten a permission to perform on the academy that night.  
Mikoshiba had come to see his brother and since he had nothing better to do.

The crowd on the gym was bustling with excitement since the only girls some of the boys saw only in the pages of magazines when some lucky ones had girlfriends. When the lights went out the crowd got even more rowdy, until the light came on and a woman in her late twenties walked on the stage. 

That woman was your dance instructor. 

And guess who was biting their lip at the back stage in their small nervousness while dressed in an overly short baseball jacket, sparkly top and mini faux leather shorts with their dance sneakers and fingerless rhinestone cloves. 

You…

“Oh my god this is so exiting I heard there are some pretty hot guys in here from Mimi.” One of the girls from the group dance team squealed and got some of the other girls exited while you just let out an annoyed and nervous mixed sign. You were the oldest in the whole studio with your sister who had stayed in the ballet, while you had decided to take a road of more passionate and suggestive style. You weren’t a bad dancer just because you had taken some pole dancing lessons and Latin hop. You had proved it to your mother who had first disapproved, but then given in when your sister stood up to you and you had bought the 1st place medal home now two years a row from the province division.

Your teacher snapped you out of your thoughts when he sat beside you. “Don’t be nervous. You’ve practiced so hard you can do this in your sleep if needed.” She said to you with a smile that infected soon your mouth too. She gave you a small tap under your chin with her hand to make you look at her. “Break a leg. The others set is all most finished.” She said and stood back up with you and you took and put your cap on your head that was decorated with a same kind of rhinestones as your cloves and ran after her to the stairs that went up to the stage behind a curtain. You could hear the last beats of the other girl’s K-pop routine and after that the gym exploded with whistling, cheering and applause. 

The girls came off the stage with cheery faces and some were blushing and gushing about a handsome red head and others at the front row. The teacher’s speech cut them off.  
“How was that?!” She yelled and the boys cheered again. “Now, we have some more entertainment in a form of a solo female beauty.” The teacher said and the boys got even louder. “Warning. Next show may cause dizziness from nosebleed...” She joked and made some of the crowd whistle and some laugh. “Now…GIVE IT UP FOR (NAAME)!!!!” she cheered and the crowd did the same as you ran up to the stages and gave a thumb up to the soundman. Soon the first beats started to play and Kesha’s take it off started to play and you twirled around after intro and danced like no tomorrow. Soon the fast part was over and it was turn for the “air sex” you had joked and then you spotted him.

It was the guy from the window. Without flaw you continued after your couple second shock and decided to use this at your advance.   
For the whole dance you did what your sister had taught you. 

“Pick one person and imagine you dance only for him.” and for the whole end routine you had your eyes on him. the only part you took your eyes off him was when you danced at the edge of the stage and “flirted” with a tall azure eyed brunette, putting your hat on him when the dance made you bed down before squatting and doing the move known as “the Train” and made the guy blush while a guy with red eyes and sharp teeth laughed at his embarrassment. 

When you did your final move and stroke the ending pose. It sounded like the cheering would blow a roof off! You bowed at them and went off the stage where your teacher snagged you in to an enthusiastic hug and gushed with Mimi and Luka how awesome and not to mention hot the show was making you laugh at their child like antics.  
After changing back to your normal clothes of jeans shirt and a ladies leatherjacket, you pulled your hair on a pony tail and walked out to the hall way to walk out, only to jump back when about seven boys ambushed you and asked to take a picture with you. You blinked in confusion a couple of times but said yes.

After taking a picture with a quite sweet young man with a short silver hair thanked you and left, you heard a voice behind you that made you feel like snake was slithering up your spine. You turned around and saw the guy you had stared the whole show. 

“You got awesome moves.” He complimented and made a slight blush rise on your cheeks. “Ah thank you.” you said looking down at your hands, not noticing a blush sneaking on his cheeks when he looked at your embarrassed face. 

You were like a totally different person when off stage.

“I was thinking if-”

“I’m too old for you.” You cut him off even before he could properly ask you out. Making him start to laugh after he heard what you had said. 

“How old are you?” he asked you to humor you and was all most going to laugh again when your blushing face took momentarily a form of a buffer fish. 

“21.” You muttered still looking a little bit peeved at the nerve he had to ask a woman’s age so lightheartedly. The guy just continued his smiling.

“I’m 20.” he stated cheerily and you had to admit his cheerfulness made a smile crack on your lips. 

“My name is (Surname First name).” You said smiling lightly and the guy introduced himself as Seijuro.

Who knew that the rest of the evening you two would just sit on his apartment floor, drinking coffee, talking and joking. You trying to teach him some simple dance moves while he taught you how to hit volleyball right…

Maybe love at first beat did exist.


	2. Dancing your heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s30.photobucket.com/user/Ana91/media/mikoshiba2.png.html)

”Yo Mikoshiba! What’s up! Haven’t seen you here before!” One of Seijuro’s classmates hollered at him over the music of the club when he and two others of his friends met the redhead getting drinks on the bar counter.

“Oh. Kazu Hi! My girlfriend wanted to go dancing so we came here.” He explained and the other guy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Hold on? You have a girlfriend?! When did you get one!?” Kazu asked shocked since the guys knew how popular the former swim team captain was with girls but no one had even heard he had started dating.

“Umm about three months now? Why?” Seijuro asked confused and one of the guys called Kenji smirked at him. 

“I have a feeling you just made that up to avoid the fan girls. Where that girls of yours?” He asked slightly smug way and instead of Seijuro starting to blush and start stammering he just smiled a smirk of his own and looked over his shoulder to the dance floor where the crowd had started to cheer like no tomorrow. 

“Over there.” He stated and pointed to a form that was making quite complicated acrobatics on one of the stands that had a pole for the braver dancers (or the drunken girls that tried to look sexy and failing at it.)  
You were having the time of your life. It had been a while when you had had a chance to twirl around and move on the pole for you heart desire. Your former teacher had offered you and your sister a job as teachers after Samezuka show and if you weren’t at home with Seijuro or studying for an exam you were teaching younger kids at the studio. At least you could do what you loved and get paid for it now, but the free weekends were the times you enjoyed the most.

Well… your hunk of a boyfriend might also have something to do with it.

When the song ended you jumped down from the platform and ignoring all the drunk horny idiots made your way to the bar where Seijuro was waiting you with a three somehow familiar guys that had their eyes wide and were gaping like a fish when you sneaked your arms around your boyfriends waist and kissed his cheek before taking the drink he had gotten you. 

“Hi Sweetie. Whose these?” You asked grinning Seijuro who sneaked his arm around your waist in turn. 

“(Name) these are some of my course mates.” He said cheerily and you smiled at the now blushing boys. “Nice to meet you.” You said smiling yourself before you leaned your lips to Seijuro's ear.

“I wanna dance.” You whispered huskily in his ear making the already tipsy redhead have a small blush rise on his cheek’s and let you took a hold of his hand before you both abandoned your all most empty drinks and ogling guys on the counted and disappeared in to a sea of dancing bodies.

“…Well damn.” Kyoya, who had been silent almost the whole time until now said impressed, making Keiji and Kazu just numbly nod their heads in agreement as they watched you two to disappear in to the dance floor.

Your back hit the back of the elevator as your hands embedded themselves in Seijuro's flaming hair when he buried his face in your neck and continued his ministrations he had started at the club before you two had decided to bail out to continue your play at home.

He bit the skin between your shoulder and neck, making you led out a needy moan before his lips made their way up your neck and to you lips which met his in an open mouthed kiss before the elevator dinged and opened its doors to your apartment floor.

With a swaying bodies trying to stay up and drunken laughing which you tried to silence by putting your finger in front of your grinning face and ‘Shhhh!’d’ to Seijuro who was opening the front door to your two bedroom apartment, only making him start laugh again and infected you with it again before he took a hold of your wrist and pulled you in to the apartment, closing the door and sat you on the hallway step before proceeding to take off your 5 inch pumps before he hoisted you to his arms so that you could wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist before he made his way to your bedroom and dropped you on the bed when you managed to take off your top and remove your jeans halfway before Seijuro took a hold of the hems and pulled them off you, leaving you with a drunken blush in your turquoise bra and panties watching when he threw his leather jacket somewhere before crawling over your form and feeling how your hands eagerly snug inside his green shirt and peeled it off him, revealing his toned chest and abs. Making you bite your lip in your lust. 

No matter how many times you had seen each other naked it always made you want to jump him whenever he was shirtless and lest just say he had to take a new shower quite often with you accompanying him.  
You kissed his shoulder and sneaked slowly on to his chest with your lips before biting his nipple and giving it a slight tug, making Seijuro hiss in pleasure and let out a choked moan when your lips had distracted him from your wandering hand that had snuck themselves in his jeans and taken a hold of his length.

“(Na-Name)!” Seijuro shuttered when you started to move your hand around him, making the man tremble slightly in his effort not to fall on top of you. Your victorious smirk suddenly transformed in to a gasp of pleasure when he decided that two could play the same game and had started to rub your nub trough your panties making you throw your head back with your blush intensifying and let out a moan that put even Momo’s secret stash of hentai films in shame.

“Sei-juroo~” you moaned again as he pushed your underwear aside and inserted two fingers in to you and started pumping them while his other hand lifted your left leg over his shoulder and his lips started to suck your nub, making writhe under him as his ministrations continued and you didn’t even notice the drool that had started to escape from the corner of your mouth.

When he hummed to acknowledge he heard you the vibration if his voice made your eyes roll almost at the back of your head.  
“I’m gonna co-come!” You got out from your lips and suddenly the felling of his mouth and fingers were off you and you looked at the red haired man in confusion before he took a hold of his jeans that had fallen on his hips from your hands before he took them off and released his hard length from them. Making you let out one of the eternal hentai jokes you always laughed when you had decided to read some hentai in over exaggerated voices. “It’s so big.” you said blushing, making Seijuro chuckle at your pun.  
“And all yours.” He murmured before trusting in to you and making you moan again before starting a steady rhythm and peeled your bra off you so he could look at your chest moving in the movement of his thrusting.

“Se-Seijuro Ha-aAH!” you tried to form words in your horny mind but got cut of when Seijuro lifted your legs over his shoulders again before leaning his face to face yours. “What do you want (Name)? Tell me?” He said huskily before giving quite rough thrust in to you only making you arch your back in pleasure.  
“Ha-Harder Seijuro!” You pleaded, making the redhead smirk as he started to pound in to you in a rough fast pace, Kissing you before he felt your lover muscles starting to squeeze him and rode you both in to your orgasm, making you let out yet again another hentai shaming moan as your lips were released from Seijuro's kiss, his lips still connected to you with a string of drool.

“I love you.” You heard from the panting man above you and murmured I love you too before the sleep took over your forms.

Seijuro woke up in to a smell of fresh coffee on slowly opened his golden eyes before he looked round him to tee your side of the bed empty. Before he could think where you were you opened the bedroom door and walked in with a quite nice surprise.  
Along with a cup of coffee you were wearing his last night shirt on your form, the hem only barely sneaking past the panty line. 

“Morning~” You smiled at him and sat beside him on the bed and handed the steaming cup to the ruffled haired man who hummed before taking a long sip and sneaked his other arm around your waist to press you against his bare chest.

“Morning.” He muttered and gave your temple a gentle kiss, making you snuggle in to him and look up at his golden eyes. “You gonna get up?” you asked him and made the sneaky smirk rise on his face. Uh oh. 

“I was thinking breakfast in bed.” he said to you before dismissing the coffee cup and started to nip at your ear, making your cheeks flush again. “Y-you and your appetite.”  
The breakfast soon turned in to lunch and dinner and night snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
